A tsubasa Chronicle Dream:
by Sakura1067
Summary: Just a dream I had in August...which i'll never see again...*sniff*


Disclaimer- I do NOT own Tsubasa Chronicle...

I had a strange dream....This dream happened somewhere in August...but I think it might have continued but I woke up because it happened to be a school day, and the sad thing was...the dream never came back...but just to let you know this is a dream & we RANDOMLY go to one place and back to my house...

-----

Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, Kuro-rin, & Fai arrived to the new world...; they suddenly appeared in my house  
(Somewhere around 7 or 8am) & of course my mother was pissed off of how they got into our house...  
At least I overheard my dog (Cleo) barking her head off at Kurogane (poor Kuro-rin).

"stupid dog" He muttered as he took out his sword and aimed it at Cleo, who backed away from it and continued to growl at him.

I opened my eyes overhearing my dog barking at something...and also a person explaining something to my mother.

I was tired and all when I waltzed into the living room & that's when I noticed them.  
I told her that they were friends of mine (even though I lied to her) & well...she fell of it.  
But anyway...Syaoran & the gang stayed in my house for a couple of days...  
Then my friend Shiniya called me & my mother dropped me off to 6 Flags...& of course Sakura followed me & so did the others...

Mokona was so excited about 6 Flags, so I showed them around.  
We first went to the Water Park, Sakura chased Syaoran while Mokona & I was floating about in the water.  
Fai splashed water at Kurogane, which got mad & chased him...I just sat there watching Mokona swim about...until Kurogane & Fai constantly splashed water at me!!

We went on almost all of the rides (Sakura and I couldn't get on roller coasters, she didn't want to and i was terrified of heights)...then that night we went n the large Ferris wheel Sakura sat right next to Syaoran...Mokona sat on Kuro-rin's head (he was on the other side of where I was sitting), & Fai was sitting right next to me...then the fireworks started & it was amazing...Sakura was so excited about that, Fai & Kurogane just watched the whole thing...

We sat down on a near by bench just waiting for my mother to pick us up... I accidentally fell asleep on Fai & so did sakura only on Syaoran...when we finally arrived home, it was probably 10 or 11pm, everyone fell asleep on our long green couch…Fai still held onto me while he was asleep. I woke up for a couple of minutes & looked at the others...  
Sakura kept moving around for a comfortable spot, Syaoran was already DEAD asleep, Kurogane NEVER moved an inch...I crawled up to him and gently poked his arm just for a little bit (I only wanted to make him mad, but I failed)...he moved his arm, but then went back to sleep...I don't think he realized that Mokona was right next to him...

I laid back down next to Fai, who happened to be awake, I only happen to see his bright blue eyes...I flinched, but I was okay...

"Please don't do that" I mumbled as he chuckled lightly, which also made me blush.

"Sorry, but what you did was cute...are you always like that?" he asked as my cheeks were brighter than before...

"A little..."I replied as he just smiled sweetly.

"We should probably get some sleep" Fai suggested as I only nodded my head. He placed his long jacket over me…I knew he wanted to keep me warm…I heard his heart constantly as I slowly closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Ally-Chan" he whispered in my ear as I fell into a deep sleep...

-----  
& that's what I can remember, even though I won't see this in my dreams anymore, I can still remember it by reading this... and yes, this was a very short dream, I only had like 6 or 7 more hours until the actual time i get up (mostly 3 to 4 in the morning, & i can't get on the computer because the computer screen is WAY too bright & I'm gonna wake up my big sister...so yeah, i mostly spend time staying awake while trying not to go back to sleep...which happens lately...)

if you noticed I used this "&" a lot lately in this short dream/story...that's because I was too lazy and I posted this dream on Deviantart...

I hope I get another tsubasa dream somewhere around Christmas, that'll be so cool!!


End file.
